Reach Out and Touch Someone
by ivegotnodance69
Summary: After a date ends with disappointment, Buffy needs a sympathetic ear and a shoulder to cry on. Unfortunately her best friend is spending the summer in his native country of England. Thank God for Skype.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first attempt at a short, mostly fluff piece. This also my very first pw/op, I mean if you squint and look really closely you might find a smidge. Very little angst to be found here, unless, that is, you are an Angel fan. If that is the case you might want to scoot on to another story.

Then again though, if you found this story I have to assume that you were searching for Spuffy and not Bangel; Sorry there isn't anything that could make me write that ship.

The alert from his laptop woke William "Spike" Pratt from the best night's sleep that he had managed to have in weeks.

He was having the nicest dream. The girl of his dreams was looking up at him while simultaneously sucking his cock and proclaiming her eternal devotion to him.

He had just persuaded her to let him take her virginity when he was so rudely interrupted .

"Bloody Hell" he grumbled, taking a glance at his cell phone to see that it was before 4:a.m.

4:00 that is England's time, which if he could do math while still asleep and sporting an erection that could cut glass, would be just about 8:00 pm Sunnydale time.

All of his friends back home knew the time difference, so who the hell would be wanting to skype with him at this time of night.

He was not particularly happy being forced to spend his summer before his senior year stuck back in the mother country, but his Uncle Rupert had insisted as this would be his last chance before he started university next year.

The beep of the computer quickly reminded him again of why he was up again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He muttered "or at least I was before I was so rudely interrupted."

As he walked to his desk and turned on the monitor he quickly adjusted himself and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before he proceeded to verbally kick someone's ass.

His anger quickly abated once he opened up the Skype window.

Before his eyes was the girl that he was dreaming about, his best friend since second grade Buffy Summers.

He was confused and more than a little worried, they had been texting earlier in the evening and she had told him that she was going to The Bronze that night.

She had even sent him a picture to see what he thought of her outfit.

She was wearing a black leather mini skirt with red satin halter top.

He had wanted to tell her that he was forbidding her to go out like that, but instead he just told her that she looked perfect.

Now though, she was sitting in her bedroom in her yummy sushi pajamas, her eyes and nose rimmed with red and he knew that whatever it was , it wasn't good.

He wondered to himself, who he was going to have to kill when he got home, nobody made his girl cry.

"Hey," She mumbled softly, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but I wanted to talk to someone, and your the first person I thought of." "I'll let you go back to bed, we can talk tomorrow." She said, defeat thick in her voice.

"It's ok pet, I'm so pretty, I don't need that much beauty sleep anyway."He tried to get a reaction from her, when she didn't rise to the bait he knew it was bad.

"Come on pet, tell Spike about it, was some other bird at The Bronze wearing your outfit?" He tried again.

She sniffled and said " I didn't go to The Bronze."

"What's that, I thought that you were all excited about it, special outfit, new shoes, the works." He

questioned, the confusion obvious in his voice.

"Didn't go to The Bronze, I went to Angel's instead." She said with guilt apparent in her voice.

Spike clenched his jaw, fighting to keep his mouth shut, his left hand was balled into a fist way below the sight of the camera.

"Oh" was his only response, he really didn't want to hear this.

Angel was this ponce that she had been dating for a little while, the realization of why she went there made him want to kill someone or break things at the very least.

He for once kept his mouth shut waiting for her to continue, he was suddenly feeling sick to his stomach and he lit another cigarette trying to calm his temper.

"Yeah" she said "we had decided that it was time, to, well you know."

"You know?" he asked "Buffy, if you're old enough to well you know, you're old enough to say it, you mean, you went to fuck." He was trying to keep the rage out of his voice, but failing miserably.

"God, do you have to be so crude?" She sniffled.

He must have been more tired than he thought, because a thought just occurred to him, it was only 8:00 there and yet she was at home talking to him.

Something must have gone wrong. He fought to keep his excitement from showing.

"I'm sorry kitten, it's just you know that I don't think that he is good enough for you." or anyone other than himself, he thought but left that part out of the conversation.

"So go on then, tell me what happened." He knew that this was not going to be any fun for him, but she obviously needed him, so he put his pain aside for the moment.

"Well I got there about about 6:30, I had been so excited all day, I had this great romantic vision for how the night would go, but when I got there he had a bunch of guys from school there playing x-box."

"Well, I guess that I looked a little bit hurt, so he sent them home, but then he flipped on ESPN and said that there was this football game on that he wanted to watch, and that he hoped that I didn't mind staying in"

Spike was floored, but he knew that Angel had never been the brightest crayon in the box, he was one of the founding members of the speak slowly and use short words club.

"I told him that I didn't mind staying in, since I thought that was what we were planning anyway."

"He asked me what I was doing dressed up if we had plans to stay in, obviously he didn't remember that we had any plans at all."

"Stupid git." was Spike's only response. Buffy chose to ignore that comment besides he was not entirely wrong.

He sure as fuck would have remembered if Buffy was planning on taking that kind of a step with him.

"He offered to share the couch with me but asked if I would get him another beer first."

"So we sat there for a while until there was a time out or something, and he started kissing me."

Now this part that he really didn't want to hear, but as best friend he was obligated to hear her out.

"Then he started feeling me up" she stopped and started sniffling.

"Go on, love." Not really meaning it but...

"Out of the blue, he asked me if I ever thought about getting implants." "He said that I would be so much hotter with bigger boobs." She wailed.

It wasn't often that Spike was stunned speechless, but at the moment, he really didn't know what to say.

"Hey pet, don't listen to him, he's an idiot, you're perfect the way you are, you're bleeding gorgeous and if that poofter is too stupid to realize it than it's his loss, yeah.?"

Tears were pooling in her emerald green eyes, and it was killing Spike. He never could stand to see a girl cry and especially not this girl.

"You have to say that, you love me, it's what best friends say." She sobbed.

And that was the kicker, he did love her and not in the best friend, secret sharing kind of way.

He realized that he was hopelessly in love with her, and here he was stuck in the friend zone.

He had to find a way out of that black hole, before someone else began to appreciate her.

"Have I ever held back to spare your feelings before kitten?" "When I say that you're perfect, I mean that your perfect."

"That wasn't the worst of it either" She sobbed

"Ok, love tell me the rest," his blood was boiling now, and he wanted to get this over and done with so he can get on with comforting his girl while planning a very painful death for the asshole that did this to her.

"Well, he started kissing me again, and then he was rubbing his hands up and down my thighs, and said to me that I needed to do something to get him going if I wanted to get laid that night, and that I should get down on my knees and blow him." " And I was thinking that there was no way that I was going to give my virginity to this ass hat, because I only get this first time once right?"

She continued her story between her sobs and sniffles, "and when I pulled away from him, not believing the things that he had been saying, I told him that I was leaving and that we were done,

he called me a prick tease and said that he didn't want to fuck me anyway, because I'm so frigid he was afraid that his dick would get frostbite."

That did it he threw a glass at the wall and appreciated the sounds of the glass shattering, thinking that he wished it was Angel's neck.

After a minute of silence Buffy asked "Spike are you ok."

"No" He yelled, "I'm bloody well not ok, and he's not going to be either once I get home."

"It's alright now, I'm ok, I guess I just needed to vent, thanks for listening; I'm sorry I woke you."

"Buffy don't go yet, please?" Spike begged.

"Look I'm really tired, and it's so late there, I think I just want to go to bed."

He heard her whisper, " I wish that you were here with me to hold me."

Oh God how he wished that too, he wanted to spend hours on end, just proving how amazing she is.

"Can I ask you something before I go though?" She asked timidly

"Of course love, you know you can ask me anything, and I won't ever lie to you."

"Ok, here goes, why doesn't anybody want me, what's wrong with me, not even teenage boys want to fuck me?" "I've always heard that if they're breathing that's all that they want to do,"

"Oh baby" he said softly "it's not you, there's not one damn thing wrong with you, it's them and it's their loss if they are too stupid to realize that they've got something so perfect with you."

"Besides I promise you there's someone out there that wants you so much, it hurts."

"Oh yeah, like who?" "They're not exactly lining up around the block to ask me to dance."

Taking a deep breath and lighting another smoke, he knew it was time to put up or shut up, but he was terrified. He knew what he was about to say had the potential to destroy their friendship and that would kill him, but he reasoned, that she needed to know. That way he could at least say that he tried.

He chickened out though and thought that he would ask her one important question and the way that she answered would be the deciding factor.

.

"Buffy, love, what are you looking for here, are you just wanting to fuck because you're horny, or are you looking for something real?"

"If you're looking for a quick shag, and believe me I'm not judging you, you are human and have needs that deserve to be met, but if that's all that you're looking for, then all that you got to do is put yourself out there."

"Put on that outfit that you had on earlier tonight and go to The Bronze, I'd give it about fifteen minutes until you have plenty of volunteers."

"Spike, you know me better than that." Her face showed the hurt that he even thought that about her.

He really didn't believe that, but he had to know for sure, before he put his heart out there.

"But if you're looking for something more, something that could be beautiful" Oh great he thought, here comes the sodding poetry. " Then if that's what you're looking for, there's someone out there for that too."

He saw by the expression on her face the moment, she understood what he was trying to say to her.

He however, couldn't read that expression it was one that he had never seen before.

His defenses were up a bit, and he growled out "if you're going to laugh at me Summers, you damn well better drop the connection now."

"Oh God, Spike, I would never laugh at you, I just never suspected. You've just always been so attracted to these sophisticated types that know about art and literature and you know stuff."

"I just thought that I was like a kid sister to you, all those nights that mom was gone and you spent the night in my bed with me, holding me because I was lonely or scared and you never once tried anything

with me."

"Longest nights of my life, you're too good for the likes of me, but God how I've wanted you."

"Really?" She asked, "You're not just saying that to make feel better are you?"

He was beginning to get nervous now, she really hadn't responded to his revelation and he was wondering what was going through the girls head.

"Should know better than that love, how many mornings did you wake up all nice and cuddled up against me with something hard poking you in the back?" He leered.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought that was a guy thing, and that it didn't mean you wanted me."

He had to admit, the girl had a point, it is a guy thing, but it was so much more than that because it was her that his traitorous body was calling out for.

"I couldn't exactly let you know, you would have kicked me out of your bed in a second if you really knew what was going through my twisted mind those nights; You were letting sleep with you and hold you and I'd never known anything that perfect before, I didn't want to risk screwing it up."

Her eyes began welling up with tears again and he was beginning to loose it, here he was pouring his heart out to her and she hadn't yet said one word about the way that she felt yet.

"No I wouldn't have." She whispered softly, so softly that he almost missed it.

"What's that again, I didn't hear you?"

"I wouldn't have kicked you out Spike, all of those nights, we would just lay there and both of us were pretending to be asleep, I was just wishing that you would just kiss me, but I was afraid to let you know."

"I was afraid that you would laugh at me, or think that I was stupid or worse kiss me because you felt sorry for me."

"Oh kitten, you know that I would never do that right?"

"I guess"

"Spike" She said, her voice was becoming more raspy, her pupils were beginning to dilate.

Now Spike was no doctor, but he was becoming aware that Buffy was a little bit aroused.

He felt his cock twitch and he was suddenly very glad that he was wearing black sweat pants instead of his jeans.

"Yeah love." He answered.

"I wish that you were here now." A lovely blush was spreading through her cheeks as she gave him a shy smile.

"I wish that I were too baby, I really do."

"Spike" She said again, softly, she was reminding him of when they were younger and she wanted something from him, she would be just so sweet.

His dick swelled some more, just thinking about what she might be wanting from him now.

" If you were here now, would you kiss me?"

And now his dick was throbbing, he tried to discreetly apply some pressure to try to take some of the ache away, but when he looked up and saw her smile and her blush spreading, he knew that she had seen him. Fucking Skype.

"Yeah Buffy, I would kiss you, and then I would keep kissing you till we were both out of breath, and as soon as we caught our breath, I would kiss you again."

His mouth began to water thinking about what she would taste like, probably like strawberries and spun sugar.

He knew that her lips are pillow soft because before he boarded the plane for England a couple of months ago, he had given a chaste peck on the lips.

He imagined his tongue begging entrance into her sweet mouth and her little, pink tongue meeting his, stroking him and fighting for dominance.

Then he started thinking about all the other places that he would like to kiss her and places that he wanted to feel her mouth.

He let out a groan that startled Buffy.

"Spike, are you ok, you kind of spaced out on me there?"

"Yeah I'm fine sweetheart, just getting kind of thirsty, give me a minute I'm going to grab a beer out of the kitchen, I'll be right back."

"Yeah me too, I need something to drink I'll meet you back in a few."

With that she took off for the kitchen, hoping that her mom had left a bottle of wine open in the fridge.

She knew where she wanted this conversation to go, but she was going to need a little liquid courage first.

Spike waited until Buffy had left the room before getting up, he was hard as a rock and more than a little uncomfortable, maybe if he moved around a little bit he might get a little relief.

Who was he kidding thought he knew that after they said their goodnights, he was going need more than one wank to settle that thing down.

He had grabbed his beer and was trying to find a comfortable position in that hard backed chair of his to no avail, so he grabbed his beer, his smokes and his laptop and headed for the bed to lay down and talk to his girl.

"His girl" He thought, maybe there was hope for that after all.

Then the girl in question popped her pretty blonde head back onto the screen with a glass of white wine in one hand and a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in the other.

Spike knew that she had nicked one or two of his on occasions, but she wasn't a serious smoker, so to see the pack was somewhat of a surprise,

"So picked up some new vices, while I've been away yeah?"

"What's next petty theft and blackmailing public officials?"

She blushed,.

God she's so adorable, he thought.

"Well I wanted to relax a little and mom had this bottle, she'll never miss it."

By the rush of color to her face, he could tell that she had probably already downed a glass while she was downstairs.

"Well just this one, we know what happens when you mix Buffy with alcohol, and I'm not there to hold you're pretty hair back."

She stuck her tongue out at him. He wanted to bite it.

"And the fags love?"

"Huh, the whats?"

"The smokes, pet, the smokes."

"Oh it's just" She stopped and turned bright red.

Hmm, he thought, what was she thinking, he had to know so to try to get it out of her, he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and made a show of lighting it and then blowing a smoke ring.

"Just what?"

"It's just when I smell them, it's like you're right here next to me, they remind me of you ok."

Hmm, now they were getting somewhere, it seems like the wine was making her a little more loose tongued. Damn it, why'd he have to think of her tongue again.

He watched her as she put out the cigarette and laid down on the bed, her laptop right next to her, the" very place that he wish he were right now.

She sat up and took another deep sip of wine, licking her lips and moaning how delicious it is.

He was going to combust if something didn't give soon, he was beginning to think that Buffy was up to no good.

Time to turn the tables on her little game.

"Good wine huh?"he asked.

"Very, very" She grinned.

"I wish that I had some, maybe if I were there you would be nice enough to share it with me."

"Nuh huh, you'd have to get your own buddy," She giggled.

"Well if you're going to be selfish about it, I would just have to take it upon myself to make you share."

"Uh huh and just how are you going to do that?" She asked

He could tell that she was starting to feel really relaxed now.

"Well after you took your sip, I'd take your head in my hands, and press my lips to yours."  
"Uh huh" She whimpered.

I would trace my tongue around your lips, licking up the traces that were lingering there, then when there was not a drop left, I would probe your mouth until you opened up to let me in."

"Once you let me in, I would begin sucking your tongue into my mouth, where I would suck and suck until there wasn't even a reminder left of the wine you drank."

"Then I would gently release your mouth so that you could have another sip and we could start again."

"I'd get drunk off of you Summers."

She was moaning loudly now, and he felt very self satisfied, the problem was though he wasn't doing any better than she was.

Her breathing was coming in pants now, God, he wondered how they had wound up like this that night.

Then he remembered it was because of that ponce Angel.

Oh he owed him a supreme ass kicking and he still planned on giving it to him, but if he wound up with the girl after this, maybe he would get off with just a broken nose instead of finding himself in a coma.

It was then that he noticed that Buffy had become uncharacteristically quiet.

He was afraid that he had pushed his luck a little too far, he decided that he better lighten things up.

"Wow, what do you know, I think that this is the first time that the girl has ever been speechless."

"What's the matter kitten?" He gave her his trademark smirk.

"Uh, it's just that I think that I must have left the heat on, it's awfully hot in here." She slurred

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it pet, cause everyone has the heat running in the middle of Summer in California."

"Well it was cold earlier" she pouted, "Ok well it was seventy but that's cold for this time of year."

"Uh huh" He teased, Christ how he wanted to bite that lip.

"And you know with the wine and being bundled up in my comfiest jammies." She defended.

"Well" He decided to push his luck a little further, "Why don't you go put on something a little less cozy, see if that doesn't help you some."

"Sure, yeah, that's just what I need to cool me down." She got up from her spot on the bed and and walked over to her dresser. She seemed to deliberate for a minute and then made her selection.

"I'm just going to change, I'll be right back." Spike watched her saunter out of the room, with a sway of her hips and a little shake of her oh so delectable ass.

He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to leave the room on his account.

It was then that he realized that she was playing with him, trying to get him as wound as tightly as she was.

He sat there with a grin, wondering just how far she wanted to take this little game of hers.

In the other room, Buffy was changing into well an outfit would be an overstatement but it was going to knock that boy off of his feet, well if he weren't already laying down it would.

She had chosen a pale pink camisole that had a bra built in that pushed her breasts up and out just a little.

It was baby pink with a red cherry print, she chose matching bikini panties that had little red satin bows at each hip and in the center.

Sexy and innocent at the same time.

Buffy knew that Spike was a sucker for a girl in frilly, girlie things.

She quickly sprayed her long blond locks with a salt water spray, that would give her hair sexy waves and applied some pink lip gloss.

He had asked for it, so she was going to let him have it.

Spike was growing impatient while waiting for her, so he went and grabbed another beer.

He was just taking his first pull from the glass bottle when Buffy appeared back on screen, with one look at her he began choking, spitting beer from his mouth.

Smooth move, way to impress the girl, he chastised himself.

He could tell that Buffy was trying to stifle a grin and he wanted to snap back with a smart ass comment. Instead the best that we could do was "Jesus Buffy, so fucking beautiful."

Now he had seen her in much less than this before, she likes to swim and prefers bikinis but to know that she had chosen this look for him stirred something deep within him.

He wondered how someone could look so innocent and so sexy all at the same time.

After he had recovered from his coughing fits, he was finally able to form a clear thought, he asked her "so pet feeling any cooler?" He arched his eyebrow clearly trying to send her a message.

"Uh huh" She said before taking another large gulp of her wine.

Seeing her drink quickly reminded him of what they were talking about earlier.

He decided that it was time to heat things up again.

"So love, I was just telling you how you I would be getting drunk if I were there with you."

"Yes" She moaned, "Then what would you do Spike, after you had enough wine, what would you do next?"

He wondered how far she wanted to take this game tonight, he was fully prepared to take it all the way or at least as far as he could go considering that they were on two different continents.

He didn't want to push her though, so he decided to let her set the pace.

"What would you want me to do pet, I'm your willing slave, so tell me what you want me to do."

ok, so I was trying to make this a one shot, but it's getting too long, I've got to break it somewhere, sorry.

But no worries, the conclusion to this story is coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, love, what do you want me to do?"

"Spike, I want you to touch me," She sighed

If only he could, he was ready to call the airline and see if he could bump up his flight back to today, but he knew how much extra that would cost, and he needed that extra cash to spend on Buffy.

Not that was the kind of girl that she was, but captain forehead hadn't exactly been known to splurge on her and it was time someone showed her how a girl should be treated.

"Oh love, if only I could." He knew that once he ever got his hands on her, that fires of hell would have to swallow him whole to get him to let her go.

He had a serious look on his face that Buffy could only describe as worrysome.

"How far are you wanting this to go Buffy?" He asked.

"What do you mean this?" She was thoroughly confused.

He could tell that she was wanting this conversation to get a little more steamy and he was more than happy to comply. He just didn't know how much steamier, and he didn't want to push her too far.

Hell, if she wanted a show, he'd give her one, too much modesty was not exactly a problem for the man.

He didn't know if she wanted to participate, knowing that she had never really done this before, he didn't want to assume.

Fuck, if she wanted him to do naked handstands while juggling sharp knives, he'd give it his best shot.

He knew that it was going to be up to him to kick them off, he would just start innocently enough and see if she responded.

"Hope you don't mind if I get a bit more comfortable kitten."

He grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and stretched slowly, extending his arms above his head removing his shirt has he stretched.

Now Buffy had seen him shirtless a million times before, but this time he made sure to contract his abdominal muscles one by one as he was removing his shirt.

The chill of English night air hit him and his nipples became instantly hard.

He began to lay down, his face never leaving hers hoping to get an idea of what she was thinking.

After a second of awkward silence, Spike noticed Buffy starting to lick and bite her lip.

Encouraged by her obvious approval, he trailed his fingers from his happy trail up along his torso just to stop and give his nipple a firm pinch.

"Ugh" He heard her whimper.

"See something you like pet?" He smirked

"Oh God yes" She moaned

He was still playing with his nipples, pinching them between his thumb and middle finger.

She was fascinated by the actions of his hands, her breathing becoming harsher and more irregular.

"Wish it was your hot little hands running up my body, want to feel you touching me, want you take a little nibble at my nipple, then bite a little harder, nothin wrong with mixing a bit of pain with your pleasure."

"Would you do for that me Buffy?"

She just nodded, she was suddenly becoming non-verbal.

Spike wasn't going to have that, he wanted to hear her words, wanted her to whisper lots of nasties to him.

"So what else would you do to me if I was there baby?"

"Spike" she moaned, her hand disappeared under the bottom of her tiny top."

"Tell me love, then what?" His fingers were idly sliding up and down his body, stopping just at the top of the elastic band of his sweats.

Slipping one finger under the band, he began to rub, moving from side to side.

"Spike, I need..." She cried.

"What do you need, sweetheart, tell me and I'll give it you, anything you want, all you got to do is tell me."

"I want to feel you."

"Oh baby, I want to feel you too, but tonight you're going to have to be my hands for me, can you do that

"Uh huh"

"Ok sweetness, the first thing that my hands would be doing would be getting you out of that top, will you do that?"

She blushed a little but didn't hesitate to do as he asked.

"That's it baby, let me see"

She sat up and grasped the bottom of her camisole, bringing it up slowly baring first her flat stomach and then just the bottom of her breasts.

She stopped and worried her bottom lip between her teeth, suddenly struck with bashfulness.

Spike began to softly coax her to show him more. If she truly didn't want to do this, he would understand. He wouldn't push, but God how he wanted to see her.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's just you and me here, nobody else is going to see, just me baby, will you let me see you?"

Buffy tried to swallow the lump that was in her throat; with a burst of self confidence that she had no idea where it came from, Buffy quickly tore the offending garment from her body.

Spike was speechless, he had never seen anything so perfect in his short life.

There were round and very perky, gorgeous nipples, the color of ripe berries that made him desperate to take a taste. His mouth watered as he imagined the flavor of her skin.

Unfortunately Buffy took his silence as disapproval. She quickly covered herself with one arm, while trying to find the top that she had thrown behind her.

It wasn't until Spike noticed that tears were forming in her eyes, that he realized she must think that he wasn't interested because he still had not said anything.

He croaked out, as he saw her cover herself, "Buffy, no, please don't cover yourself, it's just I've never seen anything as gorgeous as you before."

"I think the blood quit flowing to my brain for a second there."

"You just took my breath away baby, I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner."

Buffy sniffled and asked softly "really, you're not saying that are you?"

"God no" He groaned "I want you so bad Buffy, it's killing me to be able to see you and not touch you."

"Come on love, drop your arm, want to look at you some more."

She dropped it with no hesitation, obviously believing him, he had never lied to her before.

"Oh Christ kitten, I want you." "Take them in your hands, start squeezing gently at first."

He was absolutely fascinated with watching her touch her self, he had never been blinded by lust before. His brain had completely ceased to function.

He was brought back to himself when her saw her lips part and heard the soft mewling noises that she began to make.

"That's it baby, squeeze harder now, pretend it's me sucking on those gorgeous tits of yours."

"The perfect mouthful they are."

"Ok love, start moving those hands down now, slowly, just barely touching yourself, run them down your ribcage."

He could see her breathing was a bit more shallow, before long she would be panting.

"Yeah move em down to that flat tummy of yours." "So bleeding gorgeous, you are."

Spike had started stroking him outside of his sweats, he was afraid that he was going to embarrass himself like a schoolboy if he didn't regain a little self control.

It was then he noticed her rubbing her tanned, incredibly toned thighs together.

Groaning as he became impossibly harder, he lifted his hips and began lowering his sweats, he looked Buffy in the eyes before he became too exposed asking her permission to go further.

She bit her lip and nodded her assent.

With a single movement he removed the sweats. His cock standing proudly at full attention and begging for some love.

It was now Buffy's turn to be shocked into silence.

She had never really seen a penis before, but she was pretty damn sure that they weren't all that big.

Suddenly Spike knew exactly how exposed Buffy had felt earlier, now he knew that he didn't have any reason to feel insecure, he had been told many times before how impressive it was.

But those women were not Buffy, the only woman whose opinions matter.

Her continued silence was taking him back to eighth grade, when he was still William with brown floppy curls and round glasses.

The ponce that wrote bad poetry and made sure that he always made his mother proud.

His erection was starting to deflate and he was worried that Buffy might end the connection.

If she did, he might decide not to come back to California.

"Buffy, you still with me love?" He asked.

"It's so big" She whispered, awe apparent in her voice.

Her mouth was hanging open and she began licking her lips.

Spike didn't miss that and for show he grabbed the base with his left hand and began stroking with his right.

Buffy let out a keening whimper, "Oh God, that's never going to fit in me."

"Oh baby, it'll fit, I promise, and when I finally get there, I'm going to stay there forever."

Absentmindedly Buffy stuck her finger in her mouth, as she watched Spike jacking himself, she started sucking on the finger in her mouth.

"Fuck kitten, watching you suck on that finger makes me wish that it was my cock."

She started sucking harder in perfect time to his strokes.

"Would you like that Spike would you like me to suck your big, hard dick baby?"

Buffy winced, those words sounding cheesy even to her ears, oh why didn't she pay attention when her friend Faith was spending the night at her house and began having phone sex with some guy.?

"Oh yeah, I bet your sweet mouth is so hot, I bet you'd burn me alive."

Buffy started thrusting her hips and arching her back, her hands traveling down to top of her panties.

Spike wanted to come at the same time that she did so he grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed firmly.

""Take em off love, let me see your pretty little pussy." He begged.

This time there was no hesitation, no resistance, she was burning up and needed some relief.

She was worried that she would not get it though, as many times as she had tried she had never been able to bring herself off by touching herself.

She would always get close and then it would escape her, she would give up in frustration and go to sleep unfulfilled.

Poor Buffy had never experienced an orgasm and she was in desperate need tonight.

Panties removed, Buffy lay panting on the bed, her knees firmly clamped together.

"Fuck" Spike moaned, "come on love open up your legs for me sweetheart, let me see you."

Buffy did as she was told, spreading herself wide open.

She was waxed almost bare, all except for a small landing strip down the center.

Spike wanted to scream in outrage as he was pretty sure that had been done for that poofter Angel.

He couldn't have her, Buffy was his and soon enough he would make sure that she and everyone else knew it.

His mouth was watering, just imagining how sweet she must taste, he imagined something like strawberry candy with an extra something that was pure Buffy lust.

She was so tiny and pink, her clit extended and engorged;

Spike knew that the closest to heaven he would ever get was right in front of him and he couldn't wait to touch it.

"Touch yourself love, let me watch you make yourself feel good."

Spike still had a firm grip on his throbbing cock, afraid that if he started stroking now he would explode.

Buffy began furiously rubbing her clit, moaning but Spike could tell that it was more in frustration than in pleasure.

She had told him on more than one occasion of her problems with not being able to get off, and Spike finally realized the source of her problems.

It seems like she likes to jump to the main event and skip the slow burn.

Mentally he kicked himself for the use of the mixed metaphor and then he kicked himself for worrying about mixed metaphors instead of paying attention to what was happening in front of his eyes.

"Buffy slow down love" He said gently, she whimpered.

"It's ok baby, we'll get you there, I promise."

"Now kitten, I want you to start slowly stroking those pretty pink lips of your,"

Confused for a minute, Buffy reached for her mouth but Spike stopped her "not those lips kitten, while I'm sure that they are quite a nummy treat, right now it's those other lips that I want to be kissing."

"Trace your finger softly all around the outside" Buffy quickly caught on to what he was saying and "began to do as he asked.

She started stoking her labia, her fingers running a slow circle around her core, when she reached the top again, she try tried to stroke her clit.

"Not yet pet, we want it aching, want it screaming to be touched."

Buffy wanted to scream that it already was, but Spike seemed to know what he was doing, and thinking about how he knew what to do was so not a thought that she wanted to be thinking at the moment.

Shoving her jealousy down for now, she waited her next instructions.

"Ok now love, do that again, but this time I want you to put a finger inside, not far, just enough to get it nice and wet."

He fought the urge to start pounding his cock into his fist, he had managed to keep control of the demon inside of him begging for release, but that control was beginning to waver.

He watched in utter fascination while she began fingering herself, his mouth watered at the sight of the juices dripping down her thighs.

Having seen that he was done for, he began stroking himself at a punishing pace, his thumb flicking his slit on every upstroke to help spread the pre-cum along his shaft.

Buffy was still fingering herself furiously, and if Spike tried hard enough he could imagine that it was pussy surrounding him instead of his own hand.

He wanted to close his eye and loose himself to that picture, but was unable to look away from the girl coming undone in front of him.

"Oh God Will, please" She begged.

"Please what baby, tell me what you need." He was close but he wanted them come at the same time.

He could tell that she was almost there, more and more fluids were beginning to flow and her thighs were trembling.

Afraid that his next thrust into his fist would be his undoing he moaned.

"That's it baby, now rub your clit for me, I want to watch you come, Buffy I'm coming, I want you with me when I do, please baby."

With her other hand she began rubbing light circles on her swollen nub, in seconds her orgasm hit her like a freight train.

It was nothing like anything that she had ever felt before, and its' intensity brought tears to her eyes as she surrendered herself to the sensation.

"Oh my God Will." She screamed.

That's all that it took for him, to hear her scream his name in ecstasy and one final thrust of his hips, he exploded.

He had never come so hard in his life, a few seconds later still shooting streams of pearly, white fluid all over his stomach.

There breathing began to even out and Spike was still gazing at Buffy in amazement.

He couldn't believe that this had happened and he wanted to sob at the overwhelming emotion of it all.

Buffy on the other hand began to look a bit nervous, as she started to crawl under the covers and tried to disappear.

"Buffy, love, what's wrong?" Spike asked genuinely concerned.

"It's just, I guess I don't know how to act now."

"It's ok pet, that was amazing I don't regret a bloody second of this, do you?"

Please say no, please say no, I don't think that I could stand it if she did, please say no.

"No, I don't regret it, I just never thought our first time together we would actually be together, you know?"

Whoa, wait a tic, did she just admit that she had thought about them being together before?

"So, you had thought about us being together before?" He gave voice to the thoughts in his head.

"Well yeah, I mean, god just look at you, you're gorgeous, and you're my best friend, and I think that I've loved you since the day we met and you saved me from that bully Riley Finn, who so asked me out the other day." She kept babbling on and on.

Spike however picked up two things out of that speech.

First she admitted that she loved him and he thought for a moment that he must still be dreaming and two that Riley Finn had asked his girl out, over his dead body would that ever happen.

"What's that again, did you say that you love me?"

Buffy bit her lip nervously, she hadn't meant for that to spill out like that but she couldn't bring herself to take the words back. She just hoped that he wasn't scared away by them.

"I did, is that ok?"

"Oh sweetheart, is more than ok, I love you too, I have for bloody ever."

"And tell that overgrown boy scout to kindly buggar off and back away from what's mine."

"I have no idea what that means, but ok, gladly."

A wicked grin lit up his face, "Oh baby, I'll show you what that means one day."

His cock jumping back to life as a series of very naughty images flashed through his head.

Buffy derailed those thoughts though when she began yawning and rubbing her eyes in that adorable way that she does when she gets sleepy.

"I think that somebody needs to get tucked into her bed and get her beauty sleep."

He was still wide away and began contemplating asking a "friend" for a favor, he was ready to leave England behind and get back home to where his heart was.

"I love you Will," Buffy said in that sleepy, little girl voice that she sometimes has.

"I love you too kitten, so much."

"Go to sleep now, we can leave the computers up, so I can be with you while you rest."

"Will, when are you coming home?"

"Sooner than you think love, now hush and rest."

Will pulled out his cell phone, noticing that it was almost eight o'clock, that's a reasonable time of day he decided to wake someone up and ask for a large amount of money.

As soon as he was certain that Buffy was sleeping soundly, he dialed a number that he hadn't used that summer.

A woman's voice answered on the second ring, and without even saying hello just said "My sweet William."

"Mornin Dru, so I was wondering just how much is me keeping your secrets from your husbands' ears worth to you?"

"Meet me at the bank in an hour." She sighed dejectedly.

He laid in his bed until he had to get up and shower to meet Drusilla.

Before he left he whispered to the sleeping girl "Soon baby, sooner than you think."

Well that it the end, I was actually thinking of doing a prequel to this, but it would be more a Spike/ Dru story with Spuffy friendship. Let me know if there's any intrest.


End file.
